Not your Regular School year
by Aqua Taisho
Summary: Sango and Kagome have just started high school and things are already going wrong. Miroku and Inuyasha are in all of their classes and why does Miroku keep staring at Sango? Pairings : SanXMir KagXInu
1. The Begining of a weird school year

Today is the first day of school at Shikon High. Sango Tijema's excited because she is just started high school and better yet, her best friend Kagome Higurashi was with her. Turns out they had all the same classes together. When they got to their first hour, which was Science, they picked seats in the way back. There were only two other people there and just hapened to be boys. One had long silver hair with a black shirt and dark blue jeans with chains hanging off his pants. The other boy had short black hair that was tied up in a ponytail on his head. He was wearing a dark purple shirt and black pants. After they sat down the bell rang. The teacher was explaining what they would be doing for the rest of the year. It wasnt very eventful, except the guy with black hair was staring at her. "Miroku Ganji, I expect you to pay attention, not doze off." the teacher said after he caught Miroku not paying attention. The guy nest to him was snickering. "Mr. Tashio, it's not poilte to laugh at others, you both have detention with me after school." Kagome and Sango were both trying to supress the laughter that was bubbling up, but had no success. "You two both have detention aswell." 'Damnit all, this isnt gonna be a good day.' Kagome thought. Class ended soon afterwards.

Second period was History. It turns out that the two boys from Science class was in History with them. The girls looked in the class room and saw all the desks in groups of four. "You have a seating chart. I will show you in a few minutes after class has begun so please be patient. My name is Mrs.Keade." said an old woman behind them. They jumped, they didnt hear her come up behind them. As class went on, much to the girls suprise, they were seated together, but with the two boys aswell. Class went by smoothly, but the guy was still staring at Sango. The other boy would occasionaly glance at Kagome, and glare.' I wonder whats his problem.' she thought.' He is kinda cute...ACK!.. where did that come from? I've only been around him 2 hours and I'm already thinking hes cute.' She hadnt notice that she was blushing slightly. The rest of class ended.

They went through the day smoothly, but durning lunch Sango got into a small fight. All that was heard was a ear shattering scream and a loud THWACK! Poor Miroku was on the floor knocked out and had a bright red handprint on his cheek. "What the hell..." The boy with silver hair trailed off. Sango's face was beet red with rage and Kagome was trying to calm her down. He tapped her on her shoulder. "What the hell happened to Miroku?" he asked. Kagome turned around. " He groped her." she anwsered." Who are you?" "I'm Miroku's friend, Inuyasha." he said and he sighed. "I'm really sorry, I can't bealieve that he had to do this." "It's ok, I'm Kagome and the pissed of rage here is Sango. Hey we all have dentention together from Science. Boy, this is going to be eventful." she said and smiled at Inuyasha. He smiled back and nodded.


	2. Detention and A Brave thing to Do

Chapter 2: Detention

A/N: OK. Plz don't remind me that I don't own Inu Yasha. I wish I did. I DONT EVEN HAVE A PLUSHI!

After school they all met up in the Science room, making sure they kept Sango and Miroku apart. Inuyasha and Kagome were fearing that Sango would beat the crap out of Miroku again and they didn't want Miroku to grope Sango. Instead, he got Kagome. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIROKU!" screamed Inuyasha. Mirkou had a hand print from Kagome who was now behind Inuyasha. "Pervert..." Kagome muttered. Sango gave Miroku the dirtiest look anyone could manage. Boy, if looks could kill. Miroku gave a sheepish smile and apoligized. " I can't help it when I see complete beauties like yourselves. " Inuyasha gave him a death glare. "Why Inuyasha. You couldn't be jealous, could you?" Inuyasha blushed from embarassment and muttered something inchorent, but Miroku guessed Inuyasha was cursing him. Kagome was blushing too, for she had come to like Inuyasha already. " Well if he is, he's much better then you. He knows when to be polite, he's nice, and he KEEPS HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!" she faced Miroku. ' Oh my GOD! Did I really just say that? I can't Believe I just said that!' She was in shock, but she sat down next to Inuyasha and smiled at him. ' Wow, and Sango told me ealier that she was really shy... WAIT does this mean she might like me as well? Oh Kami please let it mean she does.' was all Inuyasha could think of for the rest of the time. He smiled back at her. Sango sat down near a window while all this was happening. 'About time she spoke up. all she could talk about was Inuyasha during the day.'

The teacher had just walked in when Miroku sat across from Sango. Kogome and Inuyasha were hoping Mirkou wouldn't try anything. " Mr. Ganji, let's hope this time, you'll pay attention to what I'm saying and not stare at Ms. Tijema." the teacher scolded Miroku and Inuyasha and Kagome were trying not to laugh and somehow manage to surpress the laughter. For an hour they had to relisten to the lecture that the teacher had given in class. Sango almost fell asleep when she felt someone touching her leg... It had turned out to be Miroku. She kicked his leg and he fell out of his chair. " Mr. Ganji, do I need to hold you after longer or can you manage to behave yourself?" " I can behave teacher." Miroku said, red from embarrasment.

_A/N: Ok I need ideas because somehow I keep getting headachs from trying to think up ideas for my stories. Feel free to email me your ideas and I might use them._


End file.
